Stark Solutions X-51 Stealth Infiltrator Armor
The Stark Solutions X-51 Stealth Infiltrator Armor, also known as the Rescue Armor, was an armor created by Tony Stark for Pepper Potts in her hero role as Rescue. Armor Data Capabilities * Superhuman Strength: It increases the user's strength immensely. Rescue has shown to have been easily capable of lifting War Machine as he began to fall from the sky. * Enhanced Durability: The armor is highly resistant to all types of punishment. It can resist energy attacks while still standing. * Flight: The armor can hover and fly at incredible speeds through the use of boot jets. * Stealth Mode: Just like the Stealth Armor, the Rescue Armor has a stealth mode equipped with it. It can turn invisible to the human eye and most scanners but drains a lot of energy and requires a sufficient power to keep the stealth mode on. Weapons * Repulsors: These are concentrated energy beams that are emitted from the ports in the palms. The color of Rescue's repulsors is bright purple. * Unibeam: This is a stronger version of her repulsors which is emitted from the power source on the chest. It can destroy or overwhelm almost anything in its path. * Energy Bombs: Also called "laser grenades" by Pepper Potts. They are fired from the shoulders and the arms. History Pepper asked Tony for a suit of her own armor and Tony decided to make one, she kept bringing it up to Tony of the armor. In some episodes, Pepper did well in battles and Tony finally decided to make Pepper her own armor. Before going to face the Mandarin in the tenth ring's temple in China, Tony surprised Pepper with this new suit and she was ecstatic. While Tony was explaining the safety protocols, she put it on and tested it out in the sky. Tony and Rhodey suited up to make sure she doesn't do anything reckless. They explained the new armor's capabilities until Tony's satellite detected Mandarin's rings. This is Pepper's first time to use the armor in the field of combat. The three went off to face him in China. They put up a good fight, but in the end, Gene has acquired all ten rings, giving him ultimate power over everything, then he teleports away. Pepper starts calling herself "Rescue," due to the fact that she always rescues her two friends from danger. They all agree with the new name. Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic. Trivia *The Rescue Armor HUD color is purple, like Iron Man's is yellow and War Machine's is red. *Pepper remarked that the suit's Stealth Mode makes her feel like the Invisible Woman, a superhero and a member of the Fantastic Four. *The armor's color scheme is purple and white; rather than in the comics where the color is crimson and silver. *This was Pepper's first appearance in other media as Rescue. *Rescue has only appeared in the last three episodes of the series. *The armor slightly resembles Iron Man 3's Mark 42 armor. Gallery Photo(1253).jpg| References External Links * Category:Iron Man: Armored Adventures Category:Iron Man: Armored Adventures Universe Category:Armors Category:Earth-904913 Category:Iron Man: Armored Adventures Armors Category:Marvel Franchise Category:Marvel Studios Category:Section In Progress Category:Pages Under Development